the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 Sep 2017
00:00:07 JOIN GhastHunter26 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:00:32 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:01:19 QUIT BrickleBot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:01:22 CHAT GhastHunter26: Why is she disabled globally http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Teiko14 00:01:26 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 00:01:28 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG bye (wave) 00:01:30 CHAT GhastHunter26: bye 00:01:38 CHAT GhastHunter26: o/ 00:01:54 CHAT South Ferry: Cause she requested it. 00:01:57 CHAT South Ferry: farewell chase. 00:02:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Appaently Ink was a COPPA violator. 00:02:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rick said he got disabled for admitting to being underage. 00:02:57 CHAT Mendes2: why am i not really surprised 00:03:19 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:03:20 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 00:03:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: *she 00:03:34 CHAT South Ferry: He sounds like a troubled man. 00:03:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ink is a he. Turns out all that before hand was just Ink trolling. Ink has since admitted to being a guy. 00:04:18 CHAT South Ferry: A troubled below 12 year old man. 00:04:20 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 00:04:23 CHAT South Ferry: Let's talk FANDOM. 00:04:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like 00:04:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How is Android wiki coming along? 00:04:52 CHAT South Ferry: Hmmmmmmmmm, maybe I'll get to that 00:05:20 QUIT GhastHunter26 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:05:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you get my PM? 00:06:20 CHAT South Ferry: Send again 00:06:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What about now? 00:06:38 JOIN TheVinnyLord has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +test send('...'); 00:06:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test send('...'); 00:06:54 CBOT SlendyBot: ... 00:06:54 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome bVinny. 00:06:56 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Really? @Korra 00:06:59 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Hi. 00:07:02 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: They were underage? 00:07:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !avatar Messenger of Heaven 00:07:14 CBOT SlendyBot: https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ad3a06a9-83d6-43e2-964a-6837ddb251f0 00:07:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !tets 00:07:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 00:07:50 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 00:07:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test send('...'); 00:08:01 CBOT SlendyBot: ... 00:08:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test Droid.cmds.test(); 00:08:08 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 00:08:13 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:08:30 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: korra? 00:08:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ember? 00:09:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: so who was underage? 00:09:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send(mainRoom.model.users.findByName("TheVinnyLord").attributes.avatarSrc); 00:09:16 CBOT SlendyBot: https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/40b48284-5d5d-4b25-9812-ef5f10a79a49/scale-to-width-down/28 00:09:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: According to Rick, Ink got disabled for being underage. 00:10:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, PM. 00:11:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: all their accounts? 00:12:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: and do you know what age 00:12:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 00:12:40 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: what age do you know 00:13:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 00:13:36 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: what about all the accounts the user owns 00:13:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: were they all disabled? 00:14:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, just Ink dismay. 00:14:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: ah 00:14:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: ok 00:14:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I know they own many other accounts 00:15:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They own b Many. 00:15:12 CHAT Max-champ: faker is the best lol player in the world - faker lol random stuff is fun 00:15:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Many" was meant to be big. Sad. 00:15:59 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: oh well 00:16:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: report all the accounts we know to staiff 00:16:34 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: im gonna stalk CC 00:17:03 CHAT TheVinnyLord: SKT is a popular team. 00:17:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SKT? 00:17:32 CHAT Max-champ: league of legends its a dark place but we still play it -_- 00:17:37 CHAT TheVinnyLord: SK Telecom T1. 00:17:46 CHAT Max-champ: SKT faker 1 00:17:52 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Korean professional gaming team 00:18:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:18:09 CHAT Max-champ: he gets 2 milion for playing a game XD 00:18:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Korean you say 00:18:23 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Dollightful is best korean person 00:18:25 CHAT TheVinnyLord: eSports, man 00:18:31 CHAT Max-champ: to bad kim young ong will distroy it all 00:18:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tiffany is best Korean person. 00:18:40 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: No korra 00:18:46 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Dollightful is 00:19:04 CHAT Max-champ: some legends say faker made korea 00:19:08 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:35 CHAT C.Syde65: It's too cold. 00:21:16 CHAT Max-champ: its hot o wait thats me XD 00:21:35 CHAT C.Syde65: You're probably on the opposite side of the world from me. 00:21:50 CHAT TheVinnyLord: My father neglected to turn on the heating, it is quite cold for I as well. 00:21:51 CHAT Max-champ: nah man im in holland were the weather is a bitch 00:23:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: "Netherlands" 00:23:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: bNether 00:23:16 CHAT Max-champ: yep 00:23:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: bbigNether 00:23:32 CHAT Max-champ: i am the flying dutchman 00:23:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I live in Texas. 00:23:48 CHAT Max-champ: rip 00:23:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It can be quite warm or even hot where I am. 00:23:57 CHAT Max-champ: wasnt that underwater 00:24:06 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Wow 00:24:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: In fact, I have not gotten any snow 00:24:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: in 00:24:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: almost 6 years 00:24:23 CHAT TheVinnyLord: I've been to Houston during the winter 00:24:25 CHAT Max-champ: to be fair thats a good thing 00:24:29 CHAT TheVinnyLord: It was humid as hell, even during the night 00:24:35 CHAT Max-champ: snow is a pain to get to work 00:24:43 CHAT C.Syde65: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YkyF2Z1qpw 00:24:45 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:25:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I think Ember lives in Houston. 00:25:05 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I do 00:25:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I live near Austin, the capital city. 00:25:19 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I remember once there was a cold af winter 00:25:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 00:25:31 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I think it was middle of winter 00:25:36 CHAT C.Syde65: 2015 and 2016 in my case. 00:25:37 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: but usually I wear shorts in winter XD 00:26:23 CHAT Max-champ: mine was like evry fucking winter o.o 00:26:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I remember it got like 3 below freezing at one point last year (2016). 00:26:45 CHAT TheVinnyLord: I live in Washington, and we've returned to the good 'ol rain 00:26:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And this was during the night not the daytime btw. 00:27:26 CHAT Max-champ: we most times got good old fucking rain 00:29:25 CHAT Max-champ: but keep calm winter is coming ^^ 00:30:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: big GUys 00:30:47 CHAT Max-champ: KOrra 00:30:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gnplmg 00:30:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's a huge ass emoji. 00:31:10 CHAT Max-champ: goddamn it XD 00:31:27 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Eh, chat resizes it anyways 00:31:45 CHAT Max-champ: (therp) 00:32:02 QUIT TheOneFootTallBrickWall has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:32:06 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:32:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons 00:32:45 CHAT Max-champ: (samus) 00:33:01 CHAT Max-champ: i like the samus but its so smal o.o 00:33:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ... 00:33:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Edgy. 00:33:19 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/. 00:33:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Whoops. 00:33:24 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome mess. 00:33:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Accidentally pasted a period on the end. 00:33:37 CHAT Max-champ: korra make it big o.o 00:33:45 CHAT C.Syde65: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JP_41cb_rus&t=2m55s Would you say that's a lot of sugar? :P 00:33:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gnpmfs 00:34:27 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:34:29 CHAT South Ferry: let's just scale-to-with-down the emoji on the emoticons page, 00:34:34 CHAT South Ferry: keep it organized 00:34:39 CHAT Max-champ: (muahaha) 00:34:51 CHAT Max-champ: (muahaha) 00:34:53 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: @korra best roast 00:35:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 00:35:07 CHAT C.Syde65: She added six spoonfuls of sugar to her tea, is that a lot? 00:37:30 CHAT C.Syde65: Six tablespoons to be exact by the looks of it. 00:37:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn. 00:38:14 CHAT C.Syde65: A Kanato? 00:38:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 7:30 PM. About to be 7:40 00:40:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !logs 00:40:32 CBOT SlendyBot: All logs] - Today] 00:40:41 CHAT Max-champ: whats a kanato 00:40:50 CHAT Max-champ: korra explain 00:40:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I think it is a person 00:41:12 CHAT Max-champ: its a sort kind of person 00:41:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Wasn't that the person who apparently committed suicide? 00:41:17 QUIT Mendes2 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:41:27 CHAT Max-champ: mabye somthing like a goth but than a kanato 00:41:42 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: its their name i think 00:42:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know who Kanato is, 00:42:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but IDK what you guys are talking about. 00:42:10 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: something mess brought up 00:42:32 CHAT Max-champ: well what is a kanato XD mess brought it in a way like i made friends with a kanato person 00:42:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I must've lagged out. 00:43:04 CHAT Max-champ: korra tell me wen you not lagged out 00:43:25 CHAT Max-champ: :3 00:43:25 CHAT C.Syde65: @ Korra - Would you say six tablespoons of sugar is too much to put in tea? 00:43:30 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:43:58 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: duh 00:44:00 CHAT Max-champ: i dont drink thea 00:44:31 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm a Kiwi. 00:44:31 CHAT Max-champ: yes :P 00:44:38 CHAT Max-champ: a fruit or the birth 00:44:42 CHAT Max-champ: bird 00:44:43 CHAT Max-champ: * 00:44:52 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm a New Zealander. 00:44:56 CHAT C.Syde65: And a New Zealand resident. 00:45:14 CHAT Max-champ: i see wow thats so far from me o.o 00:45:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: im from the US and I like tea 00:45:35 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: to be more exact I'm from the state of texas 00:45:50 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:45:50 CHAT Max-champ: im just joking btw ^^ its not like only british like tea 00:46:04 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, the State of Texas. 00:46:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I watch a british youtuber who hates tea iirc 00:46:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, the State of New York. 00:46:26 CHAT Max-champ: you must know shaun micheals o.o 00:46:31 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: who? 00:46:53 CHAT Max-champ: HBK a wwe wrestler who comes from texas XD 00:47:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Oh I don't care for wrestling at all 00:47:15 CHAT Max-champ: i did but wwe got worst than evrything 00:47:29 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: all I see is people beating each other u p 00:47:31 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: *up 00:47:36 CHAT Max-champ: its fake o.o 00:47:54 QUIT TheVinnyLord has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:47:54 CHAT South Ferry: WWE is fake, 00:48:05 CHAT Max-champ: i know 00:48:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 00:48:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:48:16 CHAT Max-champ: kenny omega is real o.o 00:48:17 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 3 leaves, and 39 messages logged. 00:48:53 CHAT South Ferry: (hurricoaster) 00:48:56 CHAT South Ferry: (angry) 00:49:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Adding to chatlog o kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 3 leaves, and 39 messages logged. 00:49:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck. 00:49:21 CHAT Max-champ: fuck ? 00:49:24 CHAT Max-champ: why 00:49:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I messed up. 00:49:43 CHAT Max-champ: rip 00:49:51 CHAT South Ferry: Damned Korra. 00:49:57 CHAT Max-champ: you had one job man 00:49:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damned South. 00:50:36 CHAT Max-champ: (samus) 00:50:48 CHAT Max-champ: i like zero suith samus D 00:50:50 CHAT Max-champ: XD 00:52:34 CHAT Max-champ: well gtg now see ya all later or in oblivion o/ 00:52:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gnprpo Look at the operator. o.o 00:52:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 00:53:22 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:57:03 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:59:34 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:00:40 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:05:03 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: korra omg 01:05:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes? 01:06:21 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:09:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:10:11 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:10:31 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:10:40 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 01:10:42 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:12:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +log 01:12:09 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:12:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 01:14:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: damnit 01:14:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: damnit 01:15:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What 01:15:17 CHAT South Ferry: whats wrong mess. 01:15:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra remember those times you thought you found Jane and the way it felt when you realized it wasn't her? 01:15:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 01:15:57 CHAT South Ferry: oh no, Kanato mess? 01:16:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: well i was talking to a Kanato on discord DAMNIT she sounded just like Kanato she even loves art and has problems with depression 01:16:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i was praying it was her 01:16:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: but i asked her if she had a quotev or ever had one but she said no 01:17:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: DAMNIT 01:18:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra i mean if you talk to her you will realize how much alike they are 01:19:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: did everyone die? 01:19:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 01:19:25 CHAT South Ferry: Nah 01:19:35 CHAT South Ferry: Let's talk college 01:19:46 CHAT South Ferry: I am truly excited for college courses, you? 01:20:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: after almost 8 months should i give up hope that maybe she is alive? i mean the causes of her being alive is like 1/10 and when how she was talking when we last talked........ 01:20:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: chances* 01:21:46 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: What if they are the same person 01:21:51 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: but 01:21:54 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: she doesn't want to admin 01:21:55 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: *admit 01:22:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i mean if it was her she would know who i was why wouldn't she tell her best friend that she loved like a sister 01:22:50 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Probably cause she doesn't know if it is really you or not? 01:22:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean 01:23:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: your Discord name is Azalea and not Messenger. 01:23:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: ^ 01:23:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i told her my quotev name 01:23:34 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:23:45 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 01:24:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: why wouldn't she want to admit its her? 01:24:35 JOIN Scarlet Outlaw has joined Team Demon Light. 01:24:39 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I don't know 01:24:48 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: did you tell her she reminds you of someone? 01:24:49 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: hello? 01:24:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And tbh 01:24:51 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:24:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it was so long ago, I barely remember Kanato. 01:25:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We didn't talk much. 01:25:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I told her she reminded me of Kanato and I linked Kanato's account 01:25:38 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: what did they say 01:26:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: that Kanato seemed like a nice person 01:26:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dubious. 01:26:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: the one you found? 01:26:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yeah 01:26:30 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:26:34 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: what did they say about the other kanato 01:26:35 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 01:27:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Kanato- Today at 8:21 PM CHAT Wow CHAT She seems like a nice friend 01:28:27 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:29:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Azalea - Today at 8:23 PM CHAT she was the best (I'm Messenger on there right now my name is changed to The Rebel but she knew me as Mess)(edited) CHAT she was my best friend i loved her like a sister CHAT Kanato - Today at 8:24 PM CHAT Nice 01:33:19 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: wow 01:33:33 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: What if she is the same 01:33:34 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: what if she's not 01:33:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 01:34:05 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: what if it is the same person 01:34:09 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: what if it isn;t 01:34:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: *isn't 01:34:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: if it was Kanato i would be crying tears of joy 01:34:43 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: How did you even come across them 01:34:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: then i would smack her for all the times i cried over her 01:35:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: well i was invited to a Diabolik Lovers Server 01:35:22 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: What is a diabolik 01:35:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it's an anime 01:35:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Ah, did kanato like the anime 01:36:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes 01:36:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we both loved it 01:36:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: that's a sign 01:36:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hehe i remember the fun fights her and i used to have over it 01:36:45 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I remember once reconnecting to a friend 01:36:56 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: He was on a wiki someone gave me the link to it and 01:37:00 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: yeah 01:37:20 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I changed quite a lot; he barely changed 01:37:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: there was a time i claimed all the boys and she stated smacking me with a toy bear til i let her have some 01:37:40 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: XD 01:37:42 CHAT South Ferry: Dubious. 01:39:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Ember i asked if she had account there and i linked Kanato's account she said it wasn't her 01:39:33 CHAT South Ferry: Look like it's not Kanato. 01:39:36 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Could be lying 01:39:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: but I still want to see how many similarities are there 01:40:08 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I will quote from a youtuber 01:40:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm asking 01:40:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: "Anything is possible in a world so Seriously Strange" 2016 04 23